


for the greater good

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Ice Cream, Implied Relationships, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Thor, Trans Tony Stark, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where Thor eats chocolate ice cream for the greater good and she really hopes Tony didn't slept with his binder.





	for the greater good

**Author's Note:**

> remember, y'all, don't stay with a binder for more than eight hours and don't sleep with a binder if you can take it off. 
> 
> prompt of today: eating ice cream

“I thought you disliked chocolate?”

It’s her birthday and Thor has received an ice cream cake from an _anonymous admirer_. She continues to eat, taking a huge spoon of the bit she’s eating.

“Did you slept with that?” she asks, pointing to Tony’s binder. Tony looks down, looks back to her and snorts.

“Of course not,” he says, coming closer and giving her a kiss on her cheek. “I’m not that risky, my love.”

“That can be argued.”

Tony rolls his eyes.

“Way to ruin our moment.”

She disliked chocolate just as much as before. Destiny said _eat it_ , though.


End file.
